My Best Friend's Boyfriend
by BIG yaoi fangirl
Summary: [Male!SakuNaru] [Yaoi] Naruto's in love with his best friend's boyfriend, Sakura, but then Sasuke figures out who Naruto's in love with, distances himself and Sakura from him, and is ignoring the blonde as though he were the plague. But when Sasuke's not there, and Naru's alone with Sakura, what happens between the two that the raven doesn't know about?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. I really love school fics, and that is why it is likely most of my fan fictions will be in modern time. Besides I'm bored and need something to do. Male!SakuNaru time! YAOI!**

* * *

Naruto walked down the street with his bag on his shoulders, on his way to school, the sun was up, puffy clouds were everywhere, and he was quite happy that morning. His happiness didn't have anything to do with the weather either. No, it was just the fact that today was a Monday. Now, most teens hated, _despised _Mondays, but he didn't for one good reason, he had Library as special today.

He liked Library, he could spend his time reading a book in peace without the irritating noise of anyone talking due to the teachers watching over the class being extremely strict. Though, he also enjoyed it because he could _finally_ be with his best friend, Sasuke. Even if they could not talk during the special, Naruto liked Sasuke's company, and he knew Sasuke liked his. Hell, he was so happy he even wore his favorite outfit, which consisted of his usual thick framed (rectangular), black glasses, his long sleeved orange shirt, his bright blue hoodie vest, orange skinny jeans, and blue sneaker Vans.

As the blonde walked, he could slowly begin to see the school he attended, Konoha High School, home of the Green Leaf Ninja's. Then he could see Sasuke leaning against one the school's entrance pillars. The school had a large brick wall all around it with old fashioned spikes at the top, and there was only one way out that had two pillars at each end of the brick wall. Then when the blonde got even closer he could see someone next to Sasuke, chatting with the raven. It was...OH MY GOD! Sakura Haruno, second hottest boy in school and Naruto's biggest crush known to man. With his gorgeous jade eyes that sparkled like gems, bright, shiny bubblegum pink hair that flowed in a ponytail, strong jaw and handsome face, and muscular, tall body that anyone would want to see naked.

But...then it happened...Sasuke leaned up and began to snog Sakura, who kissed just as passionately back. Naruto froze in mid-step, his eyes were wide, and his mouth was open. Suddenly, it felt as though he were punched in the gut, his insides hurt, and burning tears pricked at his eyes. Sure he knew someone like Sakura could not return his feelings, but it still hurt. Though, what added to the pain even more was the fact that it was Sasuke, his best friend, heavily making out with him. He never actually told Sasuke about his infatuation with the pinkette but he didn't think Sakura would be his type so he thought he had nothing to worry about.

He didn't know what to do, if he moved he felt like he might hurl, but if he stood there staring at the _couple_ it just made him feel like his heart was going to halt its beating at any moment. Hurling was better than death. He quickly turned on his heel and speed walked away, he didn't even care if either of the two saw him, but it was likely they didn't, they seemed really into the kiss.

He roughly inhaled, just the thought of the scene was enough to make him want to suffocate already. His nose burned and got all stuffy, his eyes were getting blurrier by the minute, and it was getting much harder to breath with the small intakes of air he was unconsciously taking in.

Funny, is that why Sasuke had been ignoring him for about a month? Was he with Sakura all those times he wanted to hang out with the raven, but got brushed off with a simple half-assed excuse? For a whole month, Sasuke wouldn't spend time with the blonde, he always had something better to do. He wasn't even at lunch at times, forcing the little blonde to sit with Shino, the school's outcast. He wasn't bad but he wasn't Sasuke. And right when Sasuke agrees to meet him up at school finally, this is the result.

Naruto stopped running, removed his glasses with shaky hands, and wiped away some of the tears that dripped from his eyes. He looked behind himself, the school was nowhere in sight thankfully. He walked the rest of the way to his small house, his feet dragged across the concrete. He just stared at the ground, his emotions were overwhelming him and he felt like fainting. His tears stopped falling, but he was feeling very exhausted and lazy. Probably from the depression he was surely already sinking into.

He walked up to his front door and pulled the key out from his back pocket. He unlocked the door as though he were drunk, his hands trembled and the key would not go into the hole the first couple of times he tried to put it in, but when he got it in at last, he locked the door behind him, threw his bag somewhere on the floor and went to his room.

He collapsed onto his mattress, his body felt like jelly, boneless and weak. He then tugged Kurama, his fox stuffed animal, from under his pillow and hugged him as the tears began to well up again. Naruto knew it wasn't anyone's fault for what happened, but he couldn't get the feeling that he should be angry at someone out from his mind and body, he wanted to punch someone, kick, cry, _scream. _Though there wasn't anyone he could do it to, because there wasn't anyone to blame. It's not like you can choose who you want to fall in love with or start to like, he didn't even intend to crush on Sakura, but it happened.

And he thought today was going to be a great day...

He snuggled the fox closer to himself, he's had the stuffed animal since he was ten, it always comforted him, it always listened to him and never judged him.

Before he knew it, Naruto passed out with tears still being shed from his eyes, the droplets being absorbed by Kurama's fur.


	2. Chapter 2

**yo. Here you go second chapter! Not much of a talker today...**

* * *

Naruto awakened to the sound of his house phone going off. He grumbled and got up to go answer it. His eyes were puffy and his face was red from crying, he was still tired as well, and really didn't feel like doing anything, but he knew if it was Sasuke calling the raven wouldn't stop calling until he picked up. He was a bastard like that, or he would come over to scold the blonde, both were still annoying either way.

He made his way to the kitchen, where the phone lay ringing on the counter top. He picked the phone up and greeted with a low hello. It was the school. The woman on the other end questioned him about his absence, and he told her he caught something so he was sick and staying home for the day. Then after that the woman hung up, quite rudely.

Just as he began to head back into his bedroom, his cellphone rang from his back pocket. He sighed and took it out. Can't people leave him be when he wants to just rot in his bed? He looked at the caller ID and bit his lip, it was Sasuke this time. Should he just ignore the raven, even with the constant calls waiting to come? Should he..answer?

He released a frustrated sigh before he clicked the answer button. "Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you?!" Sasuke's voice sounds loudly through the phone. "You wanted to meet up, but then you don't come? What the fuck! Way to waste my fucking time, asshole!"

Naruto flinched as his best friend yelled at him, then when the raven hung up, tears built up in Naruto's eyes. It's never really pleasant when your best friend yells at you...and it's never pleasant when your best friend doesn't even tell you he's going out with someone. Naruto's chest hurt like hell, it was as if someone had plunged a blade into his very heart. He let his phone slip from his hand and crash down to the tile floor below, he didn't care though.

* * *

The next day Naruto looked awful, his face was pale, his hair didn't have the shine it always had, and his goofy, ecstatic grin was no where in sight. He dressed himself in an orange hoodie with a rainbow dinosaur on the front, white skinny jeans, and bright orange Nike sneakers with Velcro straps. He grabbed his bag and cell from the floor then got his glasses from his hoodie pocket and put them on.

Today was another bright sunny day, the total opposite of how the blonde was feeling. Though, he rather liked sunny days so he didn't complain. When he arrived at school he went straight for his locker. He saw Sasuke along the way, talking with Sakura, but when he saw the blonde he gave him that famous Uchiha glare then went back to chatting with the pinkette. Naruto rolled his eyes and once he got to his locker he opened it up, grabbed all the books he needed, and shut the door.

* * *

Naruto looked around the large cafeteria, Sasuke was sitting with Sakura and his friends, obviously avoiding him, and all the other tables were filled. Well, except for one. Shino sat alone at the corner of the room, he had another container with a bug in it as he always did. Naruto sighed for what seems like the millionth time that day, it's not that Shino was rude or bad or anything, he was actually a really good guy, but the blonde really wished he could sit with Sasuke.

"Hi Shino!" The blonde greeted with a grin. Shino gave a small, almost unnoticeable, smile in return. "How was your day today?"

The bug-boy shrugged and Naruto took that as him saying his day was fine. Then Shino pushed the bug occupied container towards the blonde boy. As much as Naruto hated bugs, he'd look at them for Shino, just because he was a nice guy.

"Ooh, what kind of bug? It kinda looks like some type of beetle I've seen."

"Yes, it's an Oryctes Nasicornis, or in other words, European Rihinocerus Beetle." Shino said, and it seemed he was quite impressed Naruto at least guessed it was a beetle, not many people know much about insects. Then he suddenly felt something wet and sticky on his neck, the cafeteria's chilly. Someone had flung a spoonful of the substance at the Aburame, and Uzumaki was next.

Chilly was flung from several directions, and each shot landed on the two. Students laughed at them and a few of the more popular kids spewed hurtful words.

"Hey!" Someone shouted to the two boys' defense. When Naruto looked up, it was Sasuke sticking up for him and bug-boy. Just because Sasuke was a bit angry with his friend didn't mean he wasn't going to protect him, he wasn't _that _much of an asshole. Almost instantly everyone stopped laughing.

"Why the hell are you sticking up for those two losers, Sasuke-kun?" A girl queried, it was another one of Sasuke's fan girls, Ino.

"Shut up, Ino-pig. He's Sasuke's friend." Sakura said with an unamused voice, and Naruto swore he almost fainted at that moment. Sakura freaking Haruno dissed Ino for _him. _He felt his face go red with embarrassment, wonderful, right when Sakura notices him it's the moment he's covered in chilly.

After that no one said anything, they all just went back to eating while Naruto and Shino got up to clean themselves off in the bathroom.

"Ew, this is so going to stain." Naruto complained as he looked at the red contents on his hoodie. "Man, this was one of my favorite hoodies too." They both washed up, or at least tried, the chilly did end up staining their clothes, and nobody likes to wear stained clothes. Naruto had to help Shino with the back of his clothes, seeing as he couldn't reach. "Ugh how about we both go to our next class early, that's way better than being in that fucking place."

Shino nodded and they both separated to head to their lockers. They both had class together next period so why not just hang out there and chat, it's not like the teachers cared.

Just as the blonde shut his locker and was close leave for the classroom, someone called out his name. When he turned to see who it was he almost died from a heart attack.

"Hey, Naruto right? You okay?" Sakura spoke, making Naruto feel as though he were a Popsicle and Sakura was the burning sun.

"Oh, um, ah yeah." The blonde stuttered, then he mentally slapped himself for sounding like a total fucking moron in front of the guy he's crushing on. Gods, he can't even speak right when the guy comes _close_ to him! How frustrating!

"Oh that's good. Hey, maybe we can hang sometime, you seem like a good guy." Oh god! Oh god! That was a dream come true for the blonde, and thank god the pinkette left right after saying that because Naruto was about to have a spaz attack. He squeeled (in a masculine way) and nearly jumped up and down, dripping with ecstasy.

"You like him." A very familiar voice called out bluntly. It was Shino. Naruto swung around and scratched at the back of his head nervously.

"What?! No way could I like him! Why would you even ask that?!"

"That wasn't a question, it's a fact. You're a terrible liar." Shino stated, which caused the blonde to deflate, giving up on attempting to try to fib anymore, he really was a bad liar.

"Okay so maybe I do kind of like him, but how could you tell? Was it really that obvious?" Naruto asked frantically. Shino adjusted his glasses on his face. It's not like it was obvious, in fact it was barely noticeable, it's just that Shino was such an observant guy, and it didn't take long for him to figure it out. When he informed the blonde that, Naruto was relieved. "Oh thank god it's not obvious. So, do you want to get to class now, the bell's about to ring."

Shino nodded and they both headed off.

* * *

That night as Naruto worked on his homework, he got a text from Sasuke.

**Sasu:**

**Do you really like him?**

Naruto froze. Did Sasuke know? Naruto was again debating whether to answer him or not. He could say he was doing his work and his phone was dead. Nah, Sasuke would see straight through that lie. So, again he picked up his phone.

**Naru:**

**What are you talking about? Who?**

**Sasu:**

**You know who, Sakura. Do you really like him like you said you did? And don't even try to deny it, I heard that conversation with you and Shino. **

**Naru:**

**Why would it matter to you if I liked him or not, and so what if I do?**

**Sasu:**

**First of all, he's my boyfriend, I thought I told you this? Second of all, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!**

Naruto nearly broke into tears again, so it was true. Well, of course it was true by that fucking kiss between Sasuke and Sakura but couldn't the raven told him. He said he did but he didn't.

**Naru:**

**No, you didn't tell me. But are you mad?**

**Sasu:**

**I was pissed when I found out but I calmed down since then, if only a little. Why didn't you tell me you liked him? **

**Naru: **

**Why didn't you tell me you were dating him?**

**Sasu:**

**You know what, nevermind, I have to go. Bye**

Naruto stared at the screen, thought jumbled in his head, and he was close to just killing himself. Great, now Sasuke knew about his crush, and what's the bitch of it all is that Sasuke is Sakura's _boyfriend._

Yup, isn't life just fine and dandy?

Review!

* * *

**Yo. So apparently i now have haters. Jeez can't people leave others alone? AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE KINDS OF FICS, WHY IN THE FUCKING DEPTHS OF HELL DO YOU READ THEM!? Do you have brain damage or something? Apparently so, because if you didn't I'm sure you wouldn't read something you don't like! **

**Okay nice thoughts now. This chapter was a bit difficult, but I'm sure there are more difficulties to come! And hey, I think I just posted two chapters in one day! **

**WHOOT! WHOOT!**

**...**

**...**

**sorry for the slight rushing that's in here, like i said, I got stuck. bye! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with the third chapter! Whoot! Whoot!**

* * *

Naruto trudged his way towards the school, his head was bounding, he forgot to do some history project, and he woke up unusually groggy that morning. Again the weather mocked him with its bright, happy atmosphere, and there were many people who walked along the sidewalks with happy emotions, some even saying hello when they passed by the gloomy blonde. That's it, the world hates him.

Naruto stared down at the concrete ground with his thoughts and questions being all jumbled up in his head like knots in hair. How would he go through this day? Sasuke was probably pissed and would ignore him but who knows what will happen, really. Sure class time would be fine but what will happen at lunch, or after classes? Will the populars pick on him like yesterday? He sighed and turned his head up to see the school, and Sasuke leaning against the pillar again with Sakura by his side.

Once the blonde got close enough for the two could hear him, he put on a fake grin and waved to the two. Sasuke slightly smiled back and Sakura grinned brightly back at the blonde boy, making Naruto's heart soar. It was then he was glad he wore some of his fashionable, showy clothes. Black skinny jeans, silver studded belt, a white shirt that looked like he wore a fancy gray vest and black tie, a black fedora with spikes all around the base of it, and his glasses. He looked hella hot.

_Now if only I had a lip piercing to match this outfit... _Naruto thought.

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura!" He said.

"How's it going Naruto?" Sakura spoke with a smile.

"Nah, I didn't get much sleep last night but I'm feeling better now." _Thanks to you. _He added innerly. Sasuke eyed the blonde as he and Sakura small-talked, then he decided to butt in.

"So dobe, did you finish that project?" He cut in. Naruto bit his lip and shook his head no. He totally forgot about it, the project was on some boring dead guy who apparently lead the Land of Fire's army to victory in the war years ago. Sasuke smirked and shook his head in a disappointed way. Then the school bell rang and Sasuke pulled his boyfriend off to class, leaving the blonde there confused.

* * *

School had just ended, all the busses were called and the announcer had just let the walkers go free. Naruto was usually tired and gloomy by the end of classes but now he felt enthusiastic for Sasuke and Sakura had sat with him and Shino at lunch time. Imagine that, him sitting next to his crush, talking away and actually having a good, long lasting conversation with the pink haired male! Dream come true.

Now, as Naruto was walking out of the building, he had a big grin on his face. Then he spotted bright pink hair a little ways in front of him, and his grin grew larger, if that was possible. He walked a little faster until he finally caught up with Sakura. Naruto set his hand on the other's shoulder, giving it a little pat. Sakura turned, curious to see who it was, but then smiled when he saw it was his boyfriend's best friend.

"What's up Naruto!?" He said as he flashed the blonde a charming smile that made the other boy's stomach churn delightfully.

"Nothing much, you headed that way too?" Naruto responded, pointing toward his route to go home. Sakura nodded and the two walked together down the road, chatting once more. They talked about shows they'd seen in the past, like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Ed, Edd n' Eddy. But then it all ended too soon for the blonde when his home came into view, and he'd soon have to leave.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke told me to give you this, and no I did not look or read it." Sakura said as he handed the blonde a small envelope that was colored a deep blue and had the Uchiha clan symbol on it with the words, "To Naruto, From Sasuke" written perfectly on it. Naruto thanked the pinkette then said goodbye to him as he was now in front of his house. Sakura grinned and waved to him, then he was on his way. _Well, there goes my dream boy. _Naruto thought as he watched the other leave.

Naruto walked inside, dragging his feet on the ground. When he got inside he threw his bag on the floor then pulled out the envelope. He began to wonder why Sasuke couldn't just say it to him or text him whatever it is he wanted Naruto to know. Naruto tore the envelope open, being careful not to rip the letter inside, then read it.

Dear Naruto,

I can't text you this because my fucking brother, Itachi, took my phone away for no apparent reason. I couldn't tell you this either because I had to leave earlier from school. So I just wanted to say that if you even think of trying to win Sakura over and take him away from me, you'll be dead to me. I will never forgive you.

Love, Sasuke

Naruto stared at the letter, he wasn't hurt by it this time. Why would he think Naruto would have any chance at gaining or stealing Sakura's love? He knew the pinkette liked the dark, mysterious types rather than someone such as him, enthusiastic and hyper all the time. He noticed this when he'd sometimes see Sakura flirt with other guys behind Sasuke's back, they were always like Sasuke with the emo like attitude and mean ways that was also hard to get to. But hell, he didn't care, he still loved Sakura even though he was very capable of betraying his lover(s), and it was kind of a compliment that Sasuke would believe Naruto could actually take him away.

Naruto smiled to himself, maybe he could take him away from Sasuke, but then he wouldn't be a very good friend, and now that he thought about it, Naruto barely had any friends other than Sasuke and...Shino. He and Sasuke have been together for ages, although, Sasuke has been getting colder and colder as time went on. He wasn't the same anymore, but the blonde still wanted to stick with him, he just wanted to be a good friend.

The blonde sighed, and dropped the envelope to the floor to sit there with his bag as a companion. He then walked to his bedroom, stripped to his boxers, then fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow sorry this was a little short but it's an update. School is being annoying. See you guys later and please review what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers, **

**I am very sorry to say that this story is being canceled or discontinued do to some difficulties of updating and I am just not very satisfied with this story. Maybe I'll make another Male!SakuNaru fic but again I am very, truly sorry. Your reviews have been greatly appreciated (well all but one) and your favorites and follows as well.**

**I would like to thank...**

**kittykat202**

**Hannahneko**

**Li'l shiro-chan**

**namvd**

**crazycherry459**

**Chanteddy **

**and all you guests that read! I would also like to say that if any of you are reading any of my other fictions, the chapters are likely to be shorter due to lack of updating. I figured maybe if I write a little less than I'me used to, I'll get chapters up more frequently. Thank you all!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

**LOL late April fools! I'm a jerk right!? Ah bet I got some of you! Well here you go, the fourth chapter!**

**WARNING: Heavy lime ahead!**

* * *

Naruto sat peacefully in the cafeteria, eating his lunch, that was surprisingly edible today. He looked up at the lunch line to see Shino in it, waiting patiently to get his own food. The dark haired boy looked over to him and waved. Naruto smiled back at him with his cheeks full of food. The other just shook his head and disappeared in the line.

Naruto then saw Sakura come over and sit down. He vaguely wondered why, Sasuke wasn't here. It's not that he minded the other was here of course, according to the butterflies in his stomach and the heating of his cheeks.

"Um not to be rude or any such thing, but can I ask why you're sitting here when Sasuke isn't even here?" Naruto voiced out, catching the other's attention instantly.

"Oh well, I know he's not here, I'm just kinda keeping myself and you company until my friends or your friend comes." Naruto frowned. So his crush was only sitting with him because he was waiting for his friends? He didn't want to talk to Naruto at all? The blonde felt very disappointed along with rejected, but he brushed it off and put on a fake smile.

"Well aren't you nice." He responded playfully with a little chuckle. Though, if you listened or paid attention well enough, you could here the hurt plainly in his tone. The pink haired boy looked over at the blonde, he had heard the hurt tone. He hadn't meant to hurt the little blonde.

"I'm sorry, matter of fact, I think I'll hang with you and bug boy for a bit." Sakura said with a smile. Naruto grinned and felt all giddy inside. "So you know about Sasuke and I's relationship?"

And there goes the blonde's giddy feeling. "Um yeah, I kinda saw you two sucking face a while ago."

"It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Of course not!" Naruto answered a bit too quickly, causing the other to narrow his eyes in disbelief. "I mean uh, I'm kinda erm homosexual too." He added nervously.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit, so the little blonde was gay too huh? Maybe he likes someone, Sakura thought. So he decided to voice this little thought.

"Do you like anyone?" Naruto panicked on the inside, what should he say?! What should he do!? He didn't have the balls to confess or anything so that was out of the options he had. So he'd just have to make up something.

"Uh not really, u-um there aren't any guys that are...my type I guess." Naruto mentally backhanded himself, that had to be the stupidest answer in the world. He was talking to his crush, how can he make an idiot of himself!?

Sakura chuckled, this guy was cute, in a shy, uke-ish way. Funny, he was totally the opposite of what Sasuke described him to be when he asked about his lover's best friend. He'd said he was loud, boisterous, and annoying, but this blonde wasn't loud or any of that.

"Hello Sakura-Sempai." A voice said. Naruto and the other boy looked over to see Shino sitting down with his tray and another container with a bug in it. The two greeted the bug boy and started up a conversation about the bug he had today, which was a praying mantis.

* * *

Lunch was fun for the blonde, especially with his crush there but now it comes to this point, going home. Most of the time it was uneventful and peaceful, other times, however, there was the occasional bully. Like today.

Once Naruto walked out of the school's yard, he was attack and pushed to the ground by two older boys. They laughed at him, grabbed his glasses, that had fallen from his face due to the fall, threw them to the ground, and then stepped on them, shattering the glass. After that they left, but not before emptying out the contents of his bag.

Naruto sighed as he picked up his books and papers from the ground, then picked up his glasses to examine the damage. The glass was shattered but the frame was still good even though it was a bit snapped in half. Nothing duct tape won't fix, and he had extra lenses he could pop back in.

Matter of fact there was duct tape in his science class he could use, and he had the extra lenses on him. He gave a little smile as he headed back into the school, it was a good thing all the teachers were gone already too. When he made it to the class he tried the door to find it unlocked, stupid Orochimaru.

He didn't dare flick the lights on, the janitor might come by and see. He went over to the desk and opened the first drawer on the left. There was the tape. He quickly placed his glasses on the desk, ripped a piece of duct tape off the roll, and taped the two halves of his glasses together. He smiled at the neatness of his work and took the lenses, that were safely in a glasses case, out of his bag and was about to open it when a voice stopped him.

"Well look what we have here." The blonde whipped around to see none other than Sakura standing by the closed door. All of Naruto's panic went away. Phew, he thought it was the janitor or a teacher.

"You scared me you jerk!" Naruto exclaimed to the other boy, who simply laughed and walked closer to him.

"So what are you doing?" Sakura asked as he looked over the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm fixing my glasses."

"Why?"

"Someone broke them."

"Who?"

"Just a couple of guys who thought it'd be funny."

"Do you know their names?"

"Uh I think Deidara and Mizuki. Why?"

"I'll have to have a little talk with them." Naruto paused at this. Was Sakura going to defend him?

"You're not going to do anything rash, are you? I wouldn't want you to get into any trouble because of me." Naruto said with a worried tone. He'd truly feel guilty if Sakura got in trouble for doing something for him.

"You don't have to worry, my dad's the principal and if I beat someone I won't get in any trouble cuz' he'll know I did it for a reason, besides I don't want anyone picking on you, you're my friend." Naruto's face lit up like a red light bulb and he fumbled with the glasses case in his hands. Sakura chuckled when he saw that the younger's face could rival Gaara Sabaku's crimson hair.

"Shit!" The blonde said when he dropped the case to the floor. He went to pick it up when something under the desk caught his eye. He picked the object up from under the desk, it was a male pornography magazine.

"Oh yeah, I've read this edition." Sakura stated as he saw the porno.

"Wha-What!?"

"What? You've never looked at or watched porn before?" Sakura asked.

"N-no, certainly not!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw the magazine on the desk. Sakura picked it up, as the blonde reached down to get his case, and looked through it, feeling himself get hard as he stared at the naked men.

"Dammit." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Naruto perked up, hearing the other boy. Sakura blushed a bit and tried to hide his hard on, but failed. Naruto looked down, saw the bulge in Sakura's pants, and blushed brighter than before. "O-oh.

"Do you think you can...?" Sakura started. Naruto raised an eyebrow, totally oblivious to what the other was trying to say. "Uh can you...you know..relieve me?"

...

"WHAT?! No!"

"Why not, no one will know. Besides I'm gay, you're gay, it'll be fine!" Sakura urged.

"Uh I believe you're forgetting you have a boyfriend who is my best friend! I can't backstab him like that!"

"He won't know! No one will! Please just this one time, never again!" Sakura said with a pleading look. Naruto bit his lip, but he'd be betraying his best friend. Sakura kept nagging him as he continued to fix his glasses. Then when he tried to leave the other blocked his way, nagging him again.

"Okay, you know what? Fine! I'll do it, but this is a one time thing! No one will know, correct?!" Sakura nodded rapidly, and with that Naruto crouched down to the floor and in front of the pink haired boy's clothed erection.

He unzipped and unbuttoned the boy's jeans and pulled out Sakura's erection. He stared at it wide eyed, it was huge! At least eight inches long and three thick. He took it in his hands, causing Sakura to moan, and began to stroke it. He moved one of his hands up and down the phallus while the other massaged his balls.

"God yes!" Sakura moaned with his eyes closed and head tilted upward. Naruto then proceeded to rub his thumb around the reddened head before pressing his nail into the slit. "Holy shit! Have you done this before!?"

"N-no." He dragged his finger along the underside of Sakura's dick before he gave a little lick to the slit. Sakura groaned loudly and tangled his fingers into Naruto's blonde tresses. Naruto looked up at the older boy as he gave another lick.

"Mmh! Yeah keep doing that!" Sakura looked down and their eyes connected. The pinkette stared as the blonde began to swallow his cock into his mouth, slowly taking in inch by inch until Sakura could barely see any part of his hard on. He was a bit surprised the little blonde could take him whole, he was kind of bigger than an average male, not that he was complaining.

Naruto bobbed his head up and down, sucking the phallus for all it was worth. When he pulled back he gave a hard suck to the head, making Sakura cry out. He looked backed up at his crush's face and saw a look of pure ecstasy across the pink haired boy's face. He became slightly determined for a reason he didn't know, so he acted on the urge to do a good job in relieving the other boy.

He lowered his head to the other's balls and took one into his mouth, sucking on it until he was sure it was a bright red. He released it and licked at the sack before taking in the other.

"N-Naruto!" Said blonde looked up as he sucked on the ball. He liked the look on Sakura's face when their eyes connected. His mouth was parted as he panted, eyes half lidded, and a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Naruto hummed around the sack before pulling away. He lapped his way up the erection to the leaking tip. He wiggled his tongue into the slit and collected the salty nectar coming out.

He sucked the organ back into his mouth and dragged his tongue along each vein, unknowingly driving the older boy crazy. He sucked more of the erection in, Sakura's balls being pressed right up against his chin and bottom lip. Sakura clutched his hair tightly as he began to face fuck the boy.

He pulled out nearly all the way before plunging back in roughly. He repeated this motion and built up a fast rhythm. Naruto sat there, letting the other do as he pleased. He rather loved the feeling of the other's balls slapping against his chin, and the long, thick dick moving in his mouth. He hummed in pleasure around the cock, sending vibrations all around it.

"Oh my fucking god! Naruto babe!" Sakura yelled out as he was near his climax. He thrust in a few more times before he exploded inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto greedily swallowed all of the nectar being emptied into his mouth, he's alway liked the taste salty things, and if Naruto didn't know any better, he thought he'd just found his favorite salty treat yet.

"Did I do good?" He asked the older as he pulled away. Sakura looked down at him with wide eyes.

"Good!? You did better than fucking Sasuke! Fuck, that was _the _best blow job I've had in my my life!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto felt a wave of pride and success at his crush's words. Maybe he'd do this again...? He had really liked it, from making his crush moan and call out his name. "Naruto, I know I said this will only happen this one time but, babe, I need this again!"

Naruto looked back to the pinkette's cock and saw it was hard once again. He grinned up at the older and swallowed the dick again, pleasantly surprising the older.

Please review! I love reviews! Even if its just a small "good job" ill love it!


End file.
